Kisses under the Mistletoe
by x.Diamond-Tears.x
Summary: It's nearly Christmas time and Fairy Tail are holding a party, what happens when Lucy accidently gets caught under the mistletoe with everyones favourite stripper? Gray/Lucy with a sprinkle of Gazille/Levi


**Hey guys this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... it's sad I know but it's the truth**

It was nearly time for Christmas, a holiday for celebration and joy. Of course this was no different at Fairy Tail as they prepared to decorate the guild ready for the upcoming Christmas party. Tinsel and decorations covered the pillars and tables inside and a large Christmas tree was standing majestic and tall in the centre as various guild members decorated it with baubles.

This was going to be Lucy's first Christmas in the guild and she could feel the build up of excitement welling up in her chest, she couldn't stop herself from grinning ear to ear as she witness the guild coming to life as everyone was in the festive spirit, she laughed as she witnessed Levi attempting to reach the top of the huge tree and Jet and Droy fighting over who was to help her.

"Levi-chan get on my shoulders and I'll help you reach the top" Jet swooned as he pranced towards the small girl.

"No Levi-chan sit on my shoulders I'm taller, it'll be much easier to reach the top!" Droy soon followed, determined to help Levi in any way possible. It wasn't soon that their hearts were crushed when Gazille briskly walked and scooped Levi up and put her on his shoulders.

A furious blush presented itself on her cheeks as she stuttered, flustered by the metal dragon slayers actions, Gazille only scoffed a faint pink blush betraying him "Well aren't you going to put the star on the top of the tree or not?" he half yelled. Levi nodded and placed the star in its proper place, seeing that she done the job Gazille lowered her down and turned his head to the side "Small people like you need help reaching tall places, this means nothing else got that shortie!" Gazille snapped.

As if all knowing Levi just giggled and nodded, it was what happened next that shocked everyone. Levi getting onto the tips of her toes placed a small kiss on Gazille's cheek "Thank you Gazille" she beamed and then walked off leaving Gazille with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Levi-chan why!" Jet and Droy sobbed as they ran after the blue haired girl, not before casting a deadly glare towards Gazille.

Lucy just stood there stunned as she watched the scene '_so I guess miracles do happen at this time of the year_' she thought to herself as she smiled softly. She then turned towards the bar to see Mirajane preparing eggnog, as she sat down on a stool she noticed Juvia on a step ladder hanging mistletoe in various locations. Realising Lucy was watching her Juvia turned her head and smiled "Juvia is going to get her Christmas wish and Gray-sama will finally realise his love for Juvia!" In a split second Juvia's face darkened as she began to glare "Juvia will defeat her rival in love and kiss Gray-sama first!"

Lucy only laughed nervously '_why does she keep assuming I love Gray?_' she asked herself. In the end she turned to face Mirajane and sighed whilst lying her head down onto the bar top.

"What's up Lucy?"

Lucy lifted her head to see Mirajane wiping glasses, Lucy just shook her head "Oh it's nothing; I guess all these preparations for the party are wearing me out." Mirajane just nodded knowingly and smiled gently.

"Well don't worry Lucy once the party gets going it'll be a lot of fun and you'll soon forget about anything worrying you."

* * *

Of course Mirajane was right. As soon as the party had actually started everyone was having a good time. People were dancing, laughing and downing eggnog, Lucy had never had such a great time before. She glanced over to the buffet table and saw Happy sitting there happily munching on some fish, she also noticed Gray and Natsu battling out in a food eating contest with Erza judging. Lucy giggled as she walked over, however this being Natsu and Gray a simple eating contest soon turned into a fierce battle.

"Oi shithead I was going to eat that."

"Well you should have been quicker Mr I-Can't-Go-One-Second-Without-Stripping!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult? That was lame even for an idiot like you!"

"I'm not an idiot, moron!"

In the blink of an eye Natsu and Gray were fighting, fire and ice clashing as the two mages fought. Lucy couldn't help but twitch '_can't those two idiots go one day without fighting?_' she mentally screamed. It was then Natsu kicked Gray in the gut and he fell backwards crashing into Lucy, falling on top of her.

The room span as Lucy lay on the floor, it wasn't until she noticed the heavy weight on top of her that she went bright red "Gray get of me!" she shrieked as she tried pushing him off her. Gray turned his head and quickly got off; he turned to face Natsu who was sweating buckets as Erza loomed over a sword equipped in her hand. Feeling the rage emitting off the S-class mage, he turned and offered his hand to Lucy, hoping that by diverting his attention to the blonde that he would be able to shake off Erza's glare.

Brushing her skirt Lucy huffed in annoyance. It was then she noticed the guild had gone silent, she turned her head to notice all eyes were on her and Gray. Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red as she lowered her gaze; she then heard a snicker coming from the fire mage. She snapped her head and glared at Natsu who was covering his mouth and pointing above her head. Confused Lucy looked up only to see one of Juvia's many mistletoe hanging above her and Gray.

Her face turned a darker shade of red as she looked at Gray who was also glancing at the mistletoe, however unlike her he didn't seem fazed by it. Lucy soon became self conscious over the many expectant eyes, waiting for her to perform the traditional mistletoe kiss.

"Come on you two it's tradition you can't back out of it" howled Natsu and continued to try and stifle his laughter.

"Well better get this over and done with" Gray muttered. He took a step towards Lucy who was now fully aware that he was only clad in his boxers, he cupped her chin with his hand and lowered his head until his lips met hers. Lucy had read many romantic novels where the girl would find her true love and share a magical kiss with fireworks going off in her mind. However, in this kiss there were no fireworks, there was something but she couldn't put her finger on it. To be perfectly honest she never expected her first kiss to be over something so trivial and with Gray, she had expected it to be romantic while on a date watching the sunset, however fate had lead her to this.

Before the kiss could go anywhere Gray pulled apart, for some reason Lucy felt a little disappointed almost as if she wanted it to continue. Silence filled the guild and then everyone cheered and laughed – well not everyone, Juvia was flooding tears as her plans of entrancing her beloved Gray-sama had failed and instead her love rival had kissed him.

Lucy just stood there facing Gray; a smirk was planted on his face, even after the embarrassing situation he still remained unfazed, Natsu walked over towards them and laughed.

"That was hilarious, poor Lucy you better disinfect your mouth after kissing that stripper!"

"What the hell is that meant to mean shithead?" Gray yelled and once again the two began to fight.

Happy flew towards Lucy who was still frozen in her spot, He looked up still munching his fish, he then stopped eating and coughed. "You two are sooo getting together" he said, he then continued to eat his fish. Lucy's face flushed in embarrassment as she turned to Erza who was discussing with Mirajane how her and Gray looked cute together.

If Lucy's day couldn't get any worse, Juvia invited her to a one way ticket to her water lock.

* * *

Lucy moped slightly as she trudged to her house soaked to the bone; her thoughts still replayed the brief kiss she shared with Gray. Yes it was short and probably meant nothing but she couldn't help but remember the feeling of his lips on hers. She shook her head, she was probably sick all she needed was a warm bath and a trip to dreamland and soon she'll forget all about this and be back to normal.

As Lucy entered her home she was welcomed by the warmth, she sighed happily and went to her living room, already looking forward to that warm and inviting ba-

"Yo."

Lucy stopped mid step and snapped her head to her sofa, there sat comfortably in his half naked state was Gray grinning.

"Trespasser!" Lucy screeched, Gray only laughed at her response, Lucy felt herself cry inwardly '_will I ever have the house to myself, or am I doomed to have my friends constantly break in without my concern_' she cried to herself. She quickly regained herself and sighed, too be honest she should be used to this, after all it wasn't unusual for her friends to break into her house.

"Gray what do you want, as you can see I'm wet and cold and I just want to have a bath and go to bed."

Gray chuckled to himself as he stood up and slowly approached Lucy "Relax all I wanted to do was finish up what we started earlier."

"Gray what on earth do you-" Lucy stopped in mid sentence as she looked up to see Gray holding a bit of mistletoe made from ice , a blush immediately crept on her cheeks, a feeling soon arose from the pit of her stomach, she couldn't explain it but all she knew was she liked it. She looked up at Gray and huffed playfully "Fine, but you know I'm only doing this because it's tradition."

Gray smirked "Of course," and with that he leant down and placed his lips on hers once again, this time Lucy welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms round his neck bringing the exhibitionist closer.

Lucy had read many novels how kisses were magical and how you could feel fireworks or sparks when kissing your true love. However with this kiss Lucy felt none of those, instead she felt content, almost as if she had found another half of her and had finally became whole.

Finally the pair needed oxygen and parted, they remained in a warm embrace and Lucy tucked her head in the nape of Gray's neck, smiling softly Lucy thought back to how all of this happened, whoever came up with that trivial tradition of kissing someone under the mistletoe was one heck of a genius.

**Yup cheesy ending but you love it really! No? Well I liked it :P**

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! :)


End file.
